December 10, 2018 Monday Night RAW results
The December 10, 2018 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on December 10, 2018 at Pechanga Arena in San Diego, California. This was the go home show for TLC: Tables, Ladders, & Chairs. Summary En route to his Intercontinental Championship Match against Dean Ambrose at WWE TLC, Seth Rollins called out Baron Corbin to “spit some truth to power.” Refusing to hold back after Corbin entered the ring, The Architect cited the many ways the self-professed “General Manager-Elect” has made Raw “suck,” including wasting teams like The Revival, handing the Universal Title back to the always-vacant Brock Lesnar and unjustly ending careers. When Corbin said he didn't care what Rollins and the WWE Universe thought of his performance and threatened to make Rollins’ life hell once he became the Permanent General Manager of Raw at WWE TLC, Rollins challenged him to a TLC Match for tonight! Backed into a corner with his adversary calling him a coward repeatedly, The Lone Wolf finally accepted the challenge and informed the titleholder their match would be for the Intercontinental Championship. After AOP attacked Chad Gable backstage during a match between Bobby Roode and Drake Maverick last week, Baron Corbin turned that singles bout into an impromptu 2-on-3 Handicap Match that allowed Maverick to pick up a humiliating win over The Glorious One. Though AOP looked strong in the height of their Raw Tag Team Championship Match this week, Maverick's cocky nature sank his team team's title reign. When he made the mistake of requesting a tag and obnoxiously mocking Roode's glorious pose, the fallen Roode quickly pulled him down and rolled him up for the 1-2-3! Roode and Gable are the new Raw Tag Team Champions! After The Riott Squad sent Natalya plummeting through a table last week – which resulted in a Tables Match between the former SmackDown Women's Champion and the leader of The Riott Squad being announced for this Sunday at WWE TLC – The Queen of Harts vowed to teach her opponent a lesson in respect. And in an emotional address on Raw, she also dedicated her match on Sunday to her father, the late Jim “The Anvil” Neidhart. Ruby responded by emerging alongside Liv Morgan & Sarah Logan, calling Natalya a disgrace to her family and unveiling an insulting holiday gift for her pay-per-view opponent: a custom table featuring an image of “The Anvil.” Riott callously promised to put The Queen of Harts through it at Sunday's pay-per-view to make father and daughter closer than ever. After Dolph Ziggler received an assist from Finn Bálor and dealt Drew McIntyre his first pinfall loss since The Scottish Psychopath returned to Raw last week, McIntyre demanded a rematch against his former tag team partner. In the final moments of the brutal matchup, the resilient Ziggler hit a Zig Zag out of nowhere to pick up a near-fall, but McIntyre narrowly kicked out and roared back with an earth-shattering Claymore Kick for the victory. Even after the bell, McIntyre continued the attack on Ziggler—even after the officials came forth to pull him away—and delivered a second Claymore Kick while flashing a wicked smile. Will Bálor suffer the same fate when he battles McIntyre this Sunday at WWE TLC? Following Finn Bálor's injury, Apollo Crews was announced as Bayley's new partner for the WWE Mixed Match Challenge Semifinals showdown against Jinder Mahal & Alicia Fox. But first, Bayley went one-on-one against Fox on Raw. When The Modern Day Maharaja and The Singh Brothers began to unfairly influence the tough matchup, Crews emerged to even the odds, and he and Sasha Banks took out Mahal and The Singhs, paving the way for Bayley to hit Bayley-to Belly for the major victory. In the midst of a pre-match musical interlude, Elias expressed his regret for striking a “child” like Lio Rush with his guitar last week and promised to overcome his opponent Bobby Lashley at WWE TLC. When Heath Slater emerged to reluctantly serve in his first match as a referee for the strumming Superstar's match against Rush, it was clear that The One-Man Band would be something of a wild card. When Elias went for the pinfall on The Man of the Hour, Lashley attacked his adversary and prevented Slater from making the three-count. Then, after Lashley intimidated Slater so that he would not call for the disqualification, Rush grabbed Elias’ guitar and opened the door for Lashley to play a tune on his adversary's back before forcing Slater to count to three and declare Rush the winner. Six days before she challenges Raw Women's Champion Ronda Rousey at WWE TLC, Nia Jax and Tamina joined Alexa Bliss in the ring, and The Irresistible Force unloaded with a verbal assault on The Baddest Women on the Planet, saying Rousey should come lay the title at her feet. When she'd heard enough, Rousey emerged ready to fight. Though Jax and Tamina exited the ring when The Rowdy One charged, they quickly regrouped and prepared to reenter for a 2-on-1 assault. Before they could execute their attack, however, Ember Moon emerged to stand at Rousey's side prior to taking on Tamina in an impromptu bout. In the height of the bout that followed, Rousey neutralized Jax's interference by hurling The Facebreaker over ringside barricade, opening the door for Moon to triumph with the Eclipse. With Heath Slater once again in the precarious position of referee, Baron Corbin challenged Seth Rollins for the Intercontinental Championship in a TLC Match, a contest where the match could only end when The Kingslayer or The Lone Wolf climb a ladder to retrieve the Intercontinental Title hanging above the ring. Despite Rollins starting the match strong, Baron Corbin gained control and completely dismantled The Architect with a brutal assault that incorporated every destructive implement in reach. Still, the resilient Rollins clawed his way back into the bout and kept The Lone Wolf from ascending the ladder and seizing the Intercontinental Title. Though Rollins roared back, Corbin caught him yet again and drove him through the table outside the ring. Fighting through the pain, Rollins rebounded and again prevented his opponent from climbing the ladder with the help of the chair. During his attack, however, Rollins accidently took down Slater with the steel. Outside the ring, Rollins placed Corbin onto the table and drove him through the hardwood with an incredible Frog Splash. Just when it looked like Rollins was going to reach his title, however, Slater suddenly reappeared and dumped the ladder from under him. A reluctant Slater helped Corbin back into the ring and assisted him in climbing the ladder, but the tough-as-nails Rollins hit the ring like a bolt of lightning, grabbed the “General Manager-Elect” and hurled him through the table with a bucklebomb. Face-to-face with Slater, Rollins hit the reluctant official with a superkick before blasting Corbin with the stomp and climbing the rungs to claim his title. As the dust cleared, Rollins stared up the ramp at the emerging Dean Ambrose as the two prepare to go to war this Sunday at WWE TLC. Results ; ; *Bobby Roode & Chad Gable defeated The Authors of Pain (Akam & Rezar) © & Drake Maverick in a 3-on-2 Handicap match to win the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship (8:25) *Drew McIntyre defeated Dolph Ziggler (8:30) *Bayley (w/ Sasha Banks) defeated Alicia Fox (w/ Jinder Mahal & The Singh Brothers) (3:45) *Lio Rush (w/ Bobby Lashley) defeated Elias (4:10) *Ember Moon (w/ Ronda Rousey) defeated Tamina (w/ Nia Jax) (5:15) *Seth Rollins © defeated Baron Corbin in a Tables Ladders and Chairs match to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship (24:30) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Rollins tore into Corbin, leading to an impromptu TLC Intercontinental Title Match 12-10-18 RAW 1.jpg 12-10-18 RAW 2.jpg 12-10-18 RAW 3.jpg 12-10-18 RAW 4.jpg 12-10-18 RAW 5.jpg 12-10-18 RAW 6.jpg Bobby Roode & Chad Gable v AOP & Drake Maverick 12-10-18 RAW 7.jpg 12-10-18 RAW 8.jpg 12-10-18 RAW 9.jpg 12-10-18 RAW 10.jpg 12-10-18 RAW 11.jpg 12-10-18 RAW 12.jpg Ruby Riott insulted Natalya with a Jim “The Anvil” Neidhart Table 12-10-18 RAW 13.jpg 12-10-18 RAW 14.jpg 12-10-18 RAW 16.jpg 12-10-18 RAW 17.jpg 12-10-18 RAW 18.jpg Drew McIntyre v Dolph Ziggler 12-10-18 RAW 19.jpg 12-10-18 RAW 20.jpg 12-10-18 RAW 21.jpg 12-10-18 RAW 22.jpg 12-10-18 RAW 23.jpg 12-10-18 RAW 24.jpg Bayley v Alicia Fox 12-10-18 RAW 25.jpg 12-10-18 RAW 26.jpg 12-10-18 RAW 27.jpg 12-10-18 RAW 28.jpg 12-10-18 RAW 29.jpg 12-10-18 RAW 30.jpg Lio Rush v Elias 12-10-18 RAW 31.jpg 12-10-18 RAW 32.jpg 12-10-18 RAW 33.jpg 12-10-18 RAW 34.jpg 12-10-18 RAW 35.jpg 12-10-18 RAW 36.jpg Ronda Rousey-Nia Jax faceoff 12-10-18 RAW 37.jpg 12-10-18 RAW 38.jpg 12-10-18 RAW 39.jpg 12-10-18 RAW 40.jpg 12-10-18 RAW 41.jpg Ember Moon v Tamina 12-10-18 RAW 42.jpg 12-10-18 RAW 43.jpg 12-10-18 RAW 44.jpg 12-10-18 RAW 46.jpg 12-10-18 RAW 47.jpg 12-10-18 RAW 48.jpg Seth Rollins v Baron Corbin 12-10-18 RAW 49.jpg 12-10-18 RAW 50.jpg 12-10-18 RAW 51.jpg 12-10-18 RAW 52.jpg 12-10-18 RAW 53.jpg 12-10-18 RAW 54.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #1333 results * Raw #1333 at WWE.com * Raw #1333 on WWE Network Category:2018 television events